SLAMDUNK
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: *Shounen-AI* 1+2+1 Duo is a clutz with the girls and gets desperate, he finds one but she's more interested in getting him to play basketball and the mysterious super rookie, Heero Yui. Fusion with Slamdunk.
1. Default Chapter

It was yet another beautiful day for this time of year

Title: Slamdunk 1/?

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: 1+2+1

Warnings: OOC, AU, Fusion

Disclaimers: Gw not mine, Slamdunk not mine

Archives: It's all at [www.gwaddiction.com][2]

Author's Note: I bet you never thought you'd see this again, neither did I. Well I always knew I'd get back to it. The first three parts have been edited and there is a brand spanking new part 4. Hope you enjoy :)

************************************************* 

It was yet another beautiful day for this time of year. AHHH, Spring, when the sun always shines, the birds always sing, and everything goes perfectly. 

And so far, on this bright, shiny afternoon, everything had gone perfectly, just like he had planned. Now, if just one more thing would go the way he wanted it to… 

Duo Maxwell stood shyly before the pretty girl standing sweetly before him. Although he somewhat towered over her, it was Duo who felt so small. She was not only beautiful, charming, smart, and a perfect match for Duo, just like the others had been, but she was his last hope. 

Black hair framed her heart shaped face and dark brown eyes glowed with unspoken words of love for him. He waited anxiously for these same words to be spoken to him by this earth angel standing there oh so innocently. The words he'd waited his whole school career for, the words that he knew would finally be spoken, the words he needed to here. And yes finally, today, was the day he would here them!

She tilted her head to the side, blinking her large, shinny eyes to stare into Duo's bright violet-blue ones, and smiled at him. 

"Awwwwwwwwwww! I'm sorry Duo, but I'm already in love with Oda-kun from the Basketball team."

Duo couldn't believe what his ears were telling him…again. Taking a step back he tried not to faint, he wasn't succeeding. He had been turned down by…yet another…girl. 

This...can't... be... happening, he thought. It simply wasn't possible, the laws of physics denied that such a cruel trick of nature could transpire. For she was not just another girl, no, that would have been too simple, she was 50th girl in a row to turn down Duo Maxwell, the 50th girl who was in love with somebody else, and the 50th girl who didn't even give him a second thought. 

It was also a new school record. No other boy in the history of the school had managed to be so overlooked. Duo wasn't a loser, well not really, and sure he wasn't popular, but he wasn't unpopular either. There was no reason for everyone to always turn him down. 

The girl just smiled sweetly and turned to skip happily back to her class, not realizing that she had just torn Duo's hopes and dreams into shreds of denial. And all the while, Duo could only stand there, gaping at where she once stood.

He didn't have to stand there alone for long, as his gang, who had up until then been hiding in the bushes, came running up to him yelling their congratulations. They started dancing around him in circles, waving flags, which read "Congrads on your 50th". The whole gang was so proud of their leader. He was a record holder.

All the noise finally brought Duo back to reality. Cursing the fact that he was born, then rethinking and cursing the fact that they were born, he glared directly at his best friend Solo, who was now leading the group in another round of "FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW!!!". 

With a speed that was uncanny for a mere mortal, Duo systematically knocked out every one of his friends. Leaving no survivors.

Feeling a bit better now, but not much, he stormed off to class, leaving some of his friends in much pain, and others in need of medical attention, immediately. 

*******************************************

Duo sat in class completely ignoring his stupid gym teacher who was going on about how sex would be their entire undoing. Who needed to hear about that when you couldn't even get any to begin with! Duo just couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He had great looks, a gorgeous long braid, sparkling blue-violet eyes, a heart-melting smile and he was a Genius, well at least HE thought so, he told himself it everyday. 

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that he was far too good for all the girls in his stupid school anyway. They probably felt too unworthy to go out with him and turned him down because of his greatness. Yes, that must be it.

Duo started to regain some of his much-lost pride and immediately began to stand and leave the class, even though it wasn't time to go yet. But as he was getting up he just had to look over across the room. There, also ignoring the sex talks, was group of guys pointing at him and laughing. He couldn't make out much from this far away, but he did manage to hear "braided baka", "yankees" and the number 50. He immediately knew what they were talking about.

Duo sat back down in his chair mortified, news of his record had already made across the school in…5 minutes? He was going to kill his so-called friends, traitors all them. Duo already knew that people thought him weird because of his braid, that was no news to him. And the "yankees" comment was also old. That was just what people called his little gang. They were well known around these parts for the trouble they caused at their last school. But this was the beginning of High School, it had only been one week, and already everyone knew about his bad luck with the ladies, and his incredible record. 

That was it, the final straw, finito, Duo had had it. The next girl who talked to him, and he didn't care who, or how stupid, or how ugly and annoying she may be, he was going to go out her with no matter what. She would fall for him…or regret it.

He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the class so fast he didn't even hear his teacher yelling after him to stop. Not that he would have anyways. 

About a half an hour later Duo realized that storming out of the class hadn't helped him out much. The only person of the female persuasion who was wondering the halls was the principal, and if you've ever seen her you'd know that that was just WRONG. But Duo had agreed to go out with the first GIRL he talked with, not some ugly, old, wrinkly principal, so he wasn't too upset.

The bell wrung to signify classes ending for the period. Duo stood in the hallway, watching as the students ran from their classes. And for some reason not one single girl appeared, it was as if they knew. There just had to be a girl around here somewhere. With a 2 to 1 ratio of females to guys, you'd think he would have seen at least ONE already, but OH NO that would've be too easy. How could this be happening, he thought, it's like I am cursed.

Just as he was about to give up and consider becoming a monk, he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder. Duo turned around to stare right into soft compassionate blue eyes. The girl was shorter than him (what girl wasn't?), had an ok enough face and light cornflower colored hair. Duo thought that she would be perfect. Then, unfortunately, he had to hear her voice. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!". 

He instantly cringed, and inwardly wondered if his ears had suffered any damage. Nope they were still working, amazing. His mind told him to run away as fast as possible, but his pride told him other things. HE NEEDED TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE, at any cost. So fine, she would do. 

" Oi, the name's Duo, nice to meet you."

She smiled warmly at hearing his name. "Oh Duo, it is so nice to meet you too. I'm Relena; I couldn't help but notice you from down the hall. You are taller than most other people in the school are, ya know, maybe even taller than Yui himself. And your hands, your feet, your frame, OH MY GOD, they're just perfect. Do you like basketball?????"

Duo looked around nervously. He couldn't really follow her conversation much and he was a bit confused, but he did recognize the word basketball. IF there was one thing he wasn't, it was someone who was active in sports. But he also wasn't about to tell Relena that. IF loving basketball was what made her happy then damn, he would be amazing in sports. 

"I love it….ummmm….I'm a sportsman!!! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt I am kinda new to basketball, so don't' ask me anything."

Relena's smile only widened. "OH!!!!! You do!!!! Well you should play it more, you would be perfect! You just have to join the school team. Come meet me after school on the roof, there is a small Basket-Ball court up there and I could show you some more stuff before you meet my bother and join."

Duo thought that she was kinda skipping a few steps ahead of him with this Basket-Ball business. But hey if that was what got her to go out with him. GREAT. He'd try it. How hard could something as silly as Basketball be? Besides, she seemed nice enough. It didn't look like she was turning out to be crazy or anything. Well at least he hoped. He smiled warmly back at her and agreed to meet her there. 

Things were finally starting to look up for Duo Maxwell, self-proclaimed Genius. 

TBC……….

He I changed a few things around there for those who've read this before. It's still kinda short compared to chapters in my other stories, oh well ha ha

And please no flames about Duo being tall, I think it's quite resonalbe to assume that by the time he reached his later years in High School he'd be very tall, he has that body fram and potential to be not overly tall but tall at least. It's not like hwas a midget in the show, just young. 

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



	2. Chapter 2

A group of 4 big, burly young men watched as Duo practically skipped away from the new girl Relena

Title: Slamdunk 2/?

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: 1+2+1

Warnings: OOC, AU, Fusion

Disclaimers: Gw not mine, Slamdunk not mine

Archives: It's all at [www.gwaddiction.com][2]

Author's Note: Here's part two, all spiffy clean and updated, hope you guys make it to the new part 4. Oh and EVERYONE go watch the movie Taboo, it's in theatres now, if you love live bishounen, Shounen-ai, and ancient Japan, you are going to LOVE this movie.

************************************

A group of four big, burly young men watched as Duo practically skipped from joy away from the new girl Relena Peacecraft. Could it be that he had actually gotten a date??? Not bloody likely! That guy had worse luck with girls than a brick wall. It was a wonder that he even tried.

He and his gang had already decided that Duo Maxwell was a person that would have to be dealt with immediately. Sure Duo was a fool when it came to women, but he was well known when it came to matters of fighting. Duo's gang had quite the reputation preceding this school, and had already proven to be a small problem. 

The leader of the four men didn't like having another NEW gang spring up on *his* turf. They were second year students, and spent the last year making sure that they were the only real power behind the high school. And they weren't about to relinquish command of their territory until AFTER they had left the school. And only then to whomever they chose. Since Duo was the leader of the Yankees, he would have to be the one whom they would "talk" to. Get of rid of the head guy; you get rid of the problem.

They would simply have to wait until after school, when no one was watching. Either way this was going to be fun. He wanted to buy a new punching bad anyway, and if anything else Duo would make a great pet if he could be tamed. 

It wasn't much later that they found out from the school grapevine that Duo did actually have a date, well kinda. Relena was going to teach Duo how to play basketball. That should be fun to watch, a gang leader learning sports to become a jock how ridiculous. They would simply wait until after the little lesson, when Duo would be leaving the building by the front entrance. Then they would strike and maybe have a little fun.

*********************************************

Duo couldn't wait to get out of class. He had been looking forward to the basketball lesson all afternoon. As soon as the bell rang he dashed out of class and quickly headed towards the locker room to change from whatever he was wearing to some good pants and a nice shirt he had hidden in his locker for just such an occasion. He then brushed his hair and put it back up in a nice long braid.

Making sure he smelled nice, Duo left the locker room and headed towards the stairs that would lead him to the roof. On the way there he found his friends and called over to them, forgetting all about the past. He asked them if they'd wait for him after school and at first they wouldn't agree, but as soon as they found out the reason for Duo remaining behind they agreed in a split second. "51 here we come" they all cheered at once before Duo hit them all over the head. 

He knew they would be hidden on the roof watching his every move, waiting for the let down. Ahh with friends like them who needed enemies. Either way it would be fun to prove them wrong, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. 

On the roof Relena was already changed into shorts and a T-shirt. She took one look at Duo and dropped her ball to the ground.

"Um Duo aren't you a little overdressed to be playing basketball?"

After a few seconds Duo clued in to what she meant and could hear some muffled laughter to the left of him. Damn Solo, he would kill him, he could've at least warned him. 

"No, no. This is what I uhhh always wear to play sports. But if you think I should wear something more casual. NO PROBLEM! I'll do that next time."

Relena smiled at him, instantly believing his deception to be true and passed him the ball, waiting for him to to do something with it. He caught it the first time round and just stared at it. "What do I do with it?"

"Well the object is to get it into the other basket. Some people just throw it in, but others who are tall enough or can jump high enough to do a Slam-Dunk."

" A slam-dunk?? What's that?"

Relena got this far off look in her eyes and started to explain. "Well, it's when you run and jump up so high that you can just SLAM the ball into the net with your hands. The first time I saw a really good slam-dunk was at my old school. That is where I met Heero Yui. He just ran up to the net and slammed it in so hard that he almost broke the net and the backboard. He is just so amazing."

All Duo's warning lights starting going off at this moment. She was in love with some loser named Heero. Once again, he could hear the louder muffled laughter coming from the sidelines. 

He really was cursed? Was he paying for some bad deed in a past life?

"So who is this Heero guy, your boyfriend??"

Red immediately rose to her cheeks. "Oh NO!!! I haven't even met him yet."

Duo smiled to himself, she didn't have a boyfriend. He still had a chance. She may not be the type of girl he would normally fall for, but she was turning out to be a nice enough friend, and it was not like he could be that picky. After they at least went on one date she could have all the Heero she wanted. But first he had to impress her a bit with his basketball skills. And find out if he had any.

"Well that's no problem. I am sure you can admire him from afar. Now let's try this slam-dunk thing. I BET I could do it."

"Well usually you try something more simple first like getting the ball in the net from afar..."

But Duo wasn't even listing as he made a huge run for the net. He was only wearing some old 80's style tennis shoes with old laces that started to come undone. Duo tripped over one of them and went flying for the net. He slammed into it holding onto the rail for dear life. But unfortunately that wasn't enough. The railing was slippery and he wasn't able to hold on for long. He fell back first to the ground.

As he slowly regained consciousness and looked to the side, he could almost make out Solo and the others frozen with their mouths open, not from worry as he thought, but from surprise. This made Duo a bit confused and he looked up, only to see a cheering Relena. "WOW I can't believe you jumped that high, and WHAT A SLAM-DUNK!!!! You just have to join the team now."

Trying to get the blurry in his eyes to go away he yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT!"

She wasn't listening and continued going on about the joys of basketball in one's life, particularly Heero's life.

He did it. He had done a slam-dunk. Actually he didn't' know what he had done, but he had somehow done it. Grinning Duo thought about this mysterious Heero and laughed at him. Heero, eat your heart out, here comes Duo Maxwell…THE BasketBall Player.

***********************************************

The older gang was now waiting outside the school for Duo to appear. They had never been more surprised in their life when watching the practice take place. Duo had actually turned at trip into a fairly good slam-dunk, and on his first try. 

Too bad the basketball team would never get to use him, at least after they were done with him.

"Hey Leroy over here, I found someone."

Leroy turned his head to see one of his guys leaning over a person sleeping nearby on the ground without a care in the world, right in front of the school. 

"We can't afford witnesses, just get rid of him."

The other boy started nudging the sleeping boy with his foot. When he started to wake up, the gang member yelled at him. "Hey if you know what's good for you, SCRAM!"

The boy on the ground opened one sleepy eye and started to stand up. He had dark bushy hair that seemed to be still in a mess from sleeping and Prussian blue eyes, eyes that were now fixed in a glare. He practically growled at them. 

"Never, NEVER wake me up when I'm sleeping." 

That was the only warning he gave before he started to show the consequences.

**************************************

Duo had never been so happy in his life. For some reason he was happier about the slam-dunk than he was about impressing Relena. He was just so glad to have found something that he was good at, besides terrorising teachers, that is. He had always been told that he was no good, a stupid punk. No one had even considered trying to get him in sports. But now, but now that all was changed.

He stepped outside into the bright sunshine, only to be met with the sight of a tall dark boy standing around a group of fallen men. He recognized them as that second year school gang he had heard about. But he couldn't place the boy for the life of him. The tall, dark stranger was now standing above the fallen students expressionless, and stared at Duo for a few seconds before wiping a small trail of blood flowing down his face, probably from the fight. 

As dumb as Duo pretended to be, he wasn't really that stupid and he figured out rather quickly what had happened. Gang fights was what he was raised to know about. 

He was about to do a traditional show of "I didn't hear nothing, I didn't see nothing." To show that he wasn't a threat, but before he could get one word out he heard a glass-shattering screech. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!! Are you ok, oh my God, there's blood. What happened? I'll call the ambulance!"

So THIS was Heero, Duo thought bitterly. He seemed like an ok enough guy, he had taken care of this gang all by himself, didn't he. But in one-second Duo's good opinion of the student was gone as Heero turned to face Relena and glared at her. "Shut up and mind your own business!"[1]

NOW, Duo was pissed. Relena may have an incredibly annoying voice, but that was no reason to treat her badly when she was only trying to help. She had been nice to him and taught him how to do a slam-dunk, how dare this asshole brush her off like that. He ran over to the unsuspecting Heero and punched him as hard as he could. Heero was flung back from the impact, but somehow still managed to remain partially standing on his own two feet. 

Relena, on the other hand, looked like she was going to kill….DUO? "STOP IT DUO, you'll hurt him. Heero you have to go to the hospital."

"WAIT a minute, now *I'M* the bad guy." [2]  
  
Heero's expression changed for a whole two seconds while looking at Duo, something Duo couldn't quite place, but it then changed back to its normal scowl. "I SAID, mind your own business." He then stormed off quickly in the direction of his house. 

Relena could only turn to Duo and screamed. " I HATE you!!! I never want to see you again." And following Heero's lead, stormed off in the direction of HER house. 

Great, thought Duo, just GREAT.

***********************************************

Heero was walking slowly back to his house, but the dizziness was starting to get to him. He stopped for a second and sighed. This was a first, that Baka had hit him harder than he had ever been hit before. Heero had been fine up until he had met Duo's fist, even the small trickle of blood was only from a little cut. But Duo's punch really affected him; maybe he should go for a check up after-all.

TBC…….

  1. Heero's character in SlamDunk, Rukawa, does actually say this to her for no reason. He is a bit mean to the girl who likes him, and throughout the whole series only opens up to Hanamichi. (Duo's character)
  2. With the exception of "WAIT, now I am the bad guy", this scene is exactly like in the book. Instead Hanamichi just acts confused that she turned on him, and angry at Rukawa cause she turned on him. IT never dawned on me until now just how similar it IS to Duo and Heero's first meeting. I am telling you, Rukawa and Heero, long lost twins. They even have the same voice actors in the anime.

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



End file.
